


Revenge

by Mikasi_Shadowstorm



Series: Differences [3]
Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7059070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikasi_Shadowstorm/pseuds/Mikasi_Shadowstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Michael have a rendezvous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"What's wrong, Mike?" John asked casually. He'd noticed that Michael was unusually cross this afternoon. He had kept to himself mostly which was not common for him, normally he'd be larking about with Terry J.

"Nothing." Palin pouted.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." John pulled him aside into a hallway.

"I'm just grumpy today." he sulked.

"Yes you are, it's as if you're trying to be me." John joked.

Michael chuckled at that. "It's just... well I had a bit of a shock yesterday."

"Anything bad?"

"I don't know if I'd say it was bad exactly, just kind of life altering."

John raised his eyebrows.

"I've said too much."

"On the contrary you've not said enough. I can't help what I can't identify."

"You were right yesterday." Mike sighed.

"Refresh my memory, what was I right about?"

"I'm jealous."

"Oh! That wasn't really anything to be jealous over. It was all acting." John appeared shocked at Michael's admission.

"Yes there is, you only know half the story..."

"There's more to the story?" John's eyes widened.

"They- they did it. They shagged in the shower."

"Good lord, really?"

Michael nodded. "And it really bothered me. I got angry at Jones... I- I think I'm gay."

"Well... do you want to get back at Jones?"

"Yes- no... splunge?"

"I know how to make him jealous."

"How?" Michael asked, feeling empowered.

"Ignore him for one. Then spend time with someone else. And finally, sleep with someone else but make sure he knows it."

Michael blushed, "Oh... I don't know about that last part."

"Are you a man or a mouse? You've every right to be upset at him." John pushed. "I volunteer to be your surrogate."

"Well... I suppose I can do the ignoring bit."

They went back into the studio. Jones came over to them. "Michael we're up next." he called.

Mike walked right by him without even so much as acknowledging him. Every break they took that day, Palin gravitated to Cleese. At dinnertime Terry came over and asked Mike to go have a bite but Michael was still upset.

"No I'm going with John, sorry."

"Can I tag along then?" Jones asked.

"NO. It's private." John interjected. 

"Oh..." Terry looked crestfallen.

Michael almost blew it right then and there, he couldn't take that look on his best friend's face no matter how angry he was at him. John grabbed him by the arm and took him away before he could open his mouth. They got to John's car and Michael frowned.

"That didn't feel right."

"You've got to be tough and assertive!" John reminded. "Now you've got him thinking what he's done to upset you."

"All right." Michael sighed as he sat down in the car. John drove home and they realized they were actually hungry.

"Let's go get something to eat." John suggested.

They took a walk down to the pub and ate and drank and drank and drank... a bit too much actually.

They laughed all the way home. They passed Jones as they entered the house and they were still giggling and hanging on each other. Terry hadn't seen Palin that drunk in a while.

"Mike, why don't you come to my room?" John asked loudly.

"Why not?" Palin shrugged.

Terry watched as they disappeared into John's room and wondered what was happening. He crept to the door and tried to listen.

"Do you think he's jealous yet?" Mike giggled.

"I think he's getting there!"

"Serves him right!" 

"Certainly does, why would he want to fuck that scruffy American when he could have had you?" John chuckled.

"Fuck me, John." Mike requested, too drunk to care.

Jones felt betrayed and angry. How on earth had Palin found out? He stormed off.

John had secretly wanted Michael to react this way and he smiled at him. "If you say so. Take off your clothes, dirty little Palin."

Mike giggled again and undressed. 

“C’mere, Mike.”

Michael couldn't argue with the commanding tone in John's voice and did as he was asked.

“Well… go on.” John ordered.

Michael slid John’s too tight pants down. “You know, you might be less uptight if you wore looser pants… and maybe underwear?” Mike tried to make conversation.

“That’s no fun.” John smiled.

MIke hadn't a clue what to do but he decided to try. He kneaded John's inner thigh for a moment before he began to gently fondle his balls. Then he licked down the thick shaft.

“Damn, Palin.” Cleese exclaimed. 

Michael tentatively took him in his mouth. As the warm sensation enveloped his manhood Cleese growled, wanting to demand more but not wishing to scare Michael away. Michael sucked, licked, teased, wanting to make John feel better than he had in a long time, trying to give him a release. John eventually couldn't take it anymore and he grabbed Michael's wrist and pulled him up to face him. Then he pushed him down on the bed, positioning his body over top of the smaller man’s torso, pinning him down. Mike’s body involuntarily jerked as John’s finger, wet with his own semen slid into the cavity of his ass. 

“Turn over.” John instructed. John climbed behind Michael and pushed into him.

"Whoa!" Mike cried out at the sensation. "John..."

John, enjoying every moment of this, dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of his partner’s back, and raked downwards.

Truthfully, Michael was slightly frightened, slightly aroused, and emotionally confused. The raw passion, the primal power that is John Cleese was currently owning his ass. Michael's whimpers turned to moans as he grew accustomed to the rhythm. Cleese felt under him and found the other man’s erection, he grabbed hold and started to squeeze in time with his thrusting. Mike cried out at the sharpness of the sensation against his aching crotch. "This feels... good..."

Cleese bit Mike's shoulder blade sharply in response.

“JOHN!” he gasped. Then he whimpered and Cleese found the sound to be electrifying and sexy. His dominance over Michael was complete when they finally came together, John's strong grip making it impossible for Michael to stop himself from exploding onto the bed. 

"Revenge complete." John smiled.

Mike lay panting in a pool of cum and sweat. "Revenge feels... sticky." he observed.

John laughed at that. "You're not a half bad fuck, mate."

Michael wondered if John had just used him, but after the pleasure he'd just felt, he didn't really care either way.


End file.
